vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Benzene Series
Background The Benzene series is a group of abstract songs named after aromatic compounds derived from benzene. The most popular songs from the series are "Paradichlorobenzene" (over 3 million views) and "Antichlorobenzene" (over 1 million views). Interpretations are clearly open for this series, for it could be interpreted in many different ways. Not until "Toluene" is it stated that there is actually a "meaning" ("Paradichlorobenzene" and "Antichlorobenzene" claim that there is no meaning). However, Owata-P posted some comments on his blog that the lyrics carry hidden messages and meanings, and announced that there are many clues in the video. He has not elaborated what they are, but has said that interpretations can differ in individuals.Paradichlorobenzene - Nico Nico Pedia The same applies to this page, which is only an analysis. It does not hold a fixed correct interpretation. Starting from "Paradichlorobenzene", the songs in the series were always uploaded at the exact same time and date for each year, September 19 at 03:55 AM. It was consistent for four years straight (2009, 2010, 2011, and 2012). There are also several other patterns to it. Songs The song started with an explanation on "Benzene" (C6H6). It explains the forms of Benzenes, how they are formed, the chemicals, and also other examples of chemicals which are similar to Benzene "toluene, ethylbenzene, and xylene". Do they have anything to do with the series? Toluene turns out to be the fifth song to it. Though by the end of the explanation, the long explanation had nothing to do with the video. As commented by both Paradichlorobenzene and Antichlorobenzene, "the two songs" (which may refer to Benzene and Nitrobenzene) has no meaning. Though Toluene said that there may be a meaning to it. Nonetheless, at first sight, it doesn't seem like there's a meaning to the song at all. After the explanation as well as at the end, "Han'nyara youjo!!" is sung, which means "Prajnaparamita little girl!!" Prajnaparamita is made of the two words, prajñā "wisdom" and pāramitā "perfection, thus in English making it "Perfection of Transcendent Wisdom". It is a view of a perfect seeing reality, within Buddhism. "Zun dara mochi, iso gin chaku, benzene. ヽ(゜゜)ノ Benzene! ♪ " (which means "Rice cake (mochi), sea anemones, benzene. ヽ(゜゜)ノ Benzene!♪") is repeated throughout the song, with the only valid sentences saying "there is no meaning to this verse". "Therapeutic" is a medical side effect, which is good for said patient. In this case, it may mean that "brainwashing" had a "good" or beneficial side effect. This likely applies to the other brainwashing songs. One of the video's tags on Niconico Video said: "the people who laugh from Paradichlorobenzene and Antichlorobenzene". In both songs it's written there are those who "laugh", this song, Benzene, may be the song the "people" laugh at. In Niconico Video, many "hahaha / LOL / wwww" comments are posted in Benzene. In fact, the amount of comments are far, far, greater in amount than the mylist (30,000 comments with only 6,000 mylist).}} Like the previous song, Benzene, Nitrobenzene (C6H5NO2) started with a long description of the chemical. Nitrobenzene is said to be a yellow oil-like substance, insoluble in water (the cat who drowned in the water?). It has various uses starting from the made of rubber, soap, and many more. When breathed, it may cause dizziness or nausea. The song later talked about the order of sharps and flats, and also "scat". The method used in singing jazz as performed by Len there in the song. It is said that Louis Armstrong used the "method" scat, because he forgot the lyrics, and decided to improvise. There are also meaningful lyrics: "Does this song have a meaning?" "The meaning is Nitrobenzene." And what is nitrobenzene? Nitrobenzene was already explained in the beginning of the song. So, Owata-P's comment on "it has nothing to do with this" may be a trick. Also, why is there an explanation of scat? It may be mean that Len forgets the lyrics to the song, and replaces it with Nitrobenzene.}} Additional information "-ene" information *All the songs have questioned "is there a meaning to this song" and stated "the meaning of this verse is—" at least once. "Benzene" and "Nitrobenzene" said there is no meaning to the verse, "Paradichlorobenzene" said the meaning to this verse is 'benzene', "Antichlorobenzene" said nothing, and "Toluene" said that there is a meaning to the verse: no song has yet to claim a meaning to the song *The songs were uploaded yearly until 2012; as of "Paradichlorobenzene", they were uploaded at the same month, day, hour, and second. *All the songs (aside from the non-existent 'antichlorobenzene') are named after chemical compounds derived from benzene. In other words, none of the compounds can be made without Benzene. **Another name for toluene is methylbenzene.@tomatowt: ちなみに「トルエン」てのは別名「メチルベンゼン」とも言います。主にシンナーだったり、爆薬にもなったり、中毒性があり劇薬に指定されているちょっと恐ろしい芳香族なのです。 *All the songs except for "Toluene" have a reference or similar melody to previous songs. For example, in the beginning of "Antichlorobenzene", the melody of "Paradichlorobenzene" can be heard. *There are many references to chemistry in the videos by Mieno-hito and Agatha. For example, the flying words in the videos for "Paradichlorobenzene", "Antichlorobenzene", and "Toluene" represent molecules. *In organic chemistry, "R" denotes an Alkyl side chain, and "X" indicates a Halide functional group (any compound with a halogen in it, such as Fluorine, Chlorine, Bromine, or Iodine, chlorine apparently being an element in paradichlorobenzene.) Interpretations Moth balls A popular interpretation to "Paradichlorobenzene" within the fandom is the fact that one of the uses of paradichlorobenzene is to kill or ward off moths. Many have interpreted that moth balls may have a connection the composer mothy. With this interpretation, it could even be said that Owata-P's role in the song is "Len's" role: the "people who laugh" are the fans who compare the two producers. Gallery Len Paradichlorobenze PDE.png|Len's module by Agatha from the song Paradichlorobenzene for the videogame Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Extend Len_Benzene_Arcade.jpg|Len's module from PD Extend, in PD Arcade version B Strange_Dark_concept_thing.png|Agatha's concept art for the module "Strange Dark" References Category:Series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring Megurine Luka